Happy Feet Two
Happy Feet Two is a 2011 Australian-American 3D computer-animated epic family disaster comedy musical film directed by George Miller. It is a sequel to Miller's 2006 film Happy Feet and stars Ava Acres, Elijah Wood, Hank Azaria, Pink, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Meibh Campbell, Lil' P-Nut, Sofía Vergara, Common, Magda Szubanski, Hugo Weaving, Carlos Alazraqui, Johnny A. Sanchez, Lombardo Boyar, Jeffrey Garcia, Anthony LaPaglia and Robin Williams. Kennedy Miller Mitchell and Dr. D Studios in Sydney, New South Wales, produced the film, which premiered in North American theaters on November 18, 2011 in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. The film was released with a Looney Tunes short called I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat starring Sylvester Cat and Tweety Bird. The film received mixed reviews and was financially unsuccessful, thus far from losing $40 million, a box office bomb, which resulted in the closure of Miller's Dr. D Studios. Plot :For the transcript of this film, see Happy Feet Two/Transcript. Three years after the Aliens failed to ambush the penguins in the first film, Erik, son of Mumble and Gloria, is reluctant to try dancing as most of the penguins in Emperor-Land do. His first attempt at dancing ends in humiliation. Erik and his two best friends, Boadicea and Atticus, follow the leader of the Amigos, Ramón, to Adélie-Land and find that Adélie-Land has been ruled by a puffin con-artist named Sven. Sven is the only one of his kind in Emperor-Land, he survived the loss of his native fishing grounds evidently ruined by a warming climate by his miraculous ability to fly. Erik instantly becomes enamored with Sven, who takes a liking to him. We are also introduced to Lovelace the goofy rockhopper penguin, who returned from the first film. He got fired as guru at the end of the first film and is hired by Sven as his partner-in-crime. Sven and Lovelace, tell the others that they were saved by humans. The two eventually flee and end up on Antarctica, where Sven performs his first miracle by revealing moss to the local penguins. Sven uses his power of Sven Think to help Ramón find a mate. Ramón instantly falls in love with Carmen, another Adélie penguin who is uninterested. Mumble follows the chicks' footprints to Adélie-Land and orders them to return to Emperor-Land, but they refuse. Sven sends Erik back to Emperor-Land with Mumble. Meanwhile, a couple of krill are in the midst of a swarm. Will is an adventurous and existentialist krill determined to discover what lies beyond the swarm. His friend, Bill, reluctantly follows him to ensure his safety. Once separated from the swarm, Will and Bill realize that krill are at the bottom of the food chain, created to be eaten. Inspired, Will ventures out to evolve and move up the food chain by eating a real creature instead of being eaten. Mumble tells Erik that he is unique to the world and that he will someday find his calling, but Erik dismisses his advice. While trying to cross a perilous ice bridge, the penguins encounter Bryan the Beach Master and his two young sons Shane and Darren, who refuse to let the penguins pass. Suddenly the ice gives away and Bryan is trapped in a deep crevice below the ice. Mumble sets out to free Bryan by antagonizing a sleeping leopard seal until it chases him down. Seeking acceptance from Erik, Mumble is disheartened to learn Erik attributed the feat of courage to Sven Think. Bryan returns to the Elephant Seal beach. When the penguins return to Emperor-Land they discover that a large iceberg has trapped the Emperor Penguin population below large walls of ice. Bo ventures out to Adélie-Land to recruit the help of Ramón, the Amigos and the Adélie penguins to bring fish to the doomed Emperor penguins. Meanwhile, Mumble, Erik and Atticus deliver meager supplies of fish to the trapped penguins. Erik attempts to deliver a fish to Gloria by flying and nearly tossing himself over the edge of the iceberg. Mumble scolds Erik for his beliefs, saying that no penguin can fly and that none of the Emperor Penguins will be able to escape. Once Erik realizes Emperor-Land is destined to die, he begins to break down. Gloria sends Mumble off to hunt for fish, calming Erik and the rest of the hysterical Emperor-Land. In the process, Bill becomes inspired to create another swarm of krill but Will refuses, preferring to adhere to his new predator lifestyle. The next morning, a large flock of Skua attack the trapped Emperor-Land. Noah the Elder encourages the penguins to stand up to the birds through perseverance and unity. When all hope seems lost, Bo returns with the entire Adélie-Land, led by Sven, to aid the trapped Emperor Penguins. Sven orchestrates a cooperative effort to feed the trapped Emperor Penguins through hunting and bringing back a flow of fish from the sea. Meanwhile, Will becomes increasingly agitated with Bill's behavior and leaves him into the Adélie feeding swarm, to join fellow predators. In the process, he is attached to a fish carried by Sven and down into the trapped Emperor-Land. The humans that saved Sven and Lovelace come to Antarctica again to help the penguins find a way out. However, a blizzard approaches and causes the humans to flee and not return. Sven reports that the ocean has frozen over significantly and there is no chance of the humans returning or the Adélie Penguins transporting food over such a distance. Erik urges Sven to teach the penguins how to fly, but Sven reveals that he is not a penguin but a Puffin. He admits that after the loss of Svenland, he was lonely and grew to love the penguins who accepted him as a family. Mumble, after watching the snow fall into a crevice between chunks of the iceberg, begins to tap-dance on the ice and lead the Adélie penguins in a dance to force snow between the ice and weaken it. The plan works until several chunks break loose, sending Bo, Atticus, and a portion of the Adélies as well as several Chinstrap, Little Blue and Magellanic penguins into the doomed crevice. Erik and Lovelace tumble towards the edge, and Mumble grabs the thread from Lovelace's vest. The thread snaps and Lovelace falls on Sven. Quickly, Mumble and the Amigos pull on the thread that Erik is holding onto and pull him up. Mumble injures his foot and is unable to dance and lead the Adélies. Ramón realizes Carmen is trapped below and, risking his own life, jumps off the iceberg to be with her and professes their love to each other. Sven becomes aware of the dancing and proves himself to be a worthy dancer despite public outcry against him. He leads the remaining Adélies in dance while Erik and Mumble venture off to the Elephant Seal beach. Meanwhile, Will, weary from the dangers he experienced as a predator on the surface, ventures back into the sea to find Bill, but not before experiencing the penguin's dancing. He is suddenly forced down a crack in the ice and into the sea beneath Emperor-Land. He reunites with Bill and his swarm, who tell him he has the purpose of changing the world and evolving the swarm. Once Bill told the swarm of their position on the food chain and their lives as pure herbivores, they followed him to the safety of the inaccessible ice below Emperor-Land. Mumble and Erik arrive at Elephant Seal Beach where Bryan is in the middle of a fight of dominance between another large male. Mumble pleads to the elephant seals to help free the Emperor Penguins. Bryan, initially hesitant to return a favor at such a pivotal time of the year, refuses. Erik, however, commends Mumble for his bravery and lectures Bryan for his lack of kindness towards him. The elephant seals travel en-masse to Emperor-Land. The penguins and the seals begin slamming the ice on the beat, joined by Will, Bill and their krill swarm below the ice. Finally, the iceberg crumbles enough for the Emperor Penguins to climb out of the crevice and reunite with their families. Cast Animated characters * Ava Acres as Erik, Gloria and Mumble's son and the main protagonist. He is the prince of the Emperor Lands (singing by E.G. Daily). * Elijah Wood as Mumble, Gloria's husband and Erik's father. He is the king of Emperor Land. * Pink as Gloria, Mumble's wife, and Erik's mother. She is the queen of Emperor Land (replacing the late Brittany Murphy, who voices the teen Gloria). * Lil' P-Nut as Atticus, Seymour's son, and Erik's best friend. * Meibh Campbell as Boadicea, Miss Viola's daughter, and one of Erik's best friends (singing by E.G. Daily). * Robin Williams as Ramón Carlos Boyer García Sánchez Santa Maria La Niña Pinta Pacifico, the leader of the Amigos and one of Mumble's best friends and his original mentor. He is the new mentor of Erik. He is also Mumble's butler. This was Williams' last animated feature before his death in 2014. Williams also voices Lovelace, one of Mumble's best friends and Sven's partner-in-crime and assistant. * Sofía Vergara as Carmen, Ramón's love interest and, at the end, girlfriend. * Hank Azaria as The Mighty Sven, an Atlantic Puffin con-artist and Lovelace's partner-in-crime and boss. * Brad Pitt as Will the Krill, a krill who wants to race against the Doomberg. * Matt Damon as Bill the Krill, Will's overprotective best friend. * Richard Carter as Bryan the Beach Master * Common as Seymour, Atticus father and Mumble's close friend and former rival. He is also the head of Mumble's servants. * Magda Szubanski as Miss Viola, Bo's mother. She is also Mumble's maid. * Hugo Weaving as Noah the Elder, one of Mumble's best friends and former arch-nemesis. He is the mayor of Emperor-Land. * Anthony LaPaglia as Alpha Skua, one of Mumble's best friends. He is the captain of Mumble's guards. * Danny Mann as Brokebeak * Carlos Alazraqui, Johnny A. Sanchez, Lombardo Boyar, and Jeffrey Garcia as The Amigos, four of Mumble's best friends and Ramón's followers. They are also four of the guards of Mumble's kingdom. * Lee Perry as Francesco, Wayne the Challenger, Eggbert, and Leopard seal * Jai Sloper and Oscar Beard Shane and Darren, Bryan's son. * Hugh Jackman as Memphis, Norma Jean's wife, Mumble's father, and Erik's grandfather. He is the former king of the Emperor Lands, but he gave his job to Mumble at the end of the first film. * Nicole Kidman as Norma Jean, Memphis's wife, Mumble's mother, and Erik's grandmother. She is the former queen of the Emperor Lands, but she gave her job to Gloria at the end of the first film. Pitt, Damon, Carter, Weaving, LaPaglia, Mann, Alazraqui, Sanchez, Boyar, Garcia, Parry, Sloper, Beard, Jackman and Kidman each take a day to record their lines. Live-action characters *Septimus Caton the guitarist *Ivan Vunich the beanie man Production Development Elijah Wood, Robin Williams, Magda Szubanski and Hugo Weaving reprised their previous performances as Mumble, Ramón, Lovelace, Miss. Viola and Noah. Nicole Kidman and Hugh Jackman make a brief cameo as Norma Jean and Memphis. Also returning for the film are Carlos Alazraqui, Johnny A. Sanchez, Lombardo Boyar, and Jeffrey Garcia as Nestor, Lombardo, Raul, and Rinaldo. No other actors repeated their earlier performances. Miriam Margoyles didn't come back for the sequel as Mrs. Astrakhan before she was written out of the sequel. Fat Joe was replaced by Common as Seymour. Brittany Murphy, who originally voiced Mumble's love interest, Gloria, was set to reprise her role and begin recording sometime in 2010 but died from pneumonia and anemia on December 20, 2009. Steve Irwin, who voiced Trev the elephant seal and an albatross, died in a stingray injury on September 4, 2006. Pink and Richard Carter both replaced Murphy and Irwin, and Pink contributed a song Tell Me Something Good, also by Pink, was contributed to the soundtrack of the first film, and Brad Pitt and Matt Damon voiced the tiny krill, Will and Bill. Hank Azaria also signed on to voice The Mighty Sven. E.G. Daily, who played young Mumble in the previous film, played the vocals for Mumble's choreophobic son Erik and the daughter of Miss Viola, Boadicea, as well as additional voices. Sofía Vergara appears in the film as a new character. There is a live-action scene in the movie as in the first Happy Feet. Mitchell Hicks signed up as the movie's choreographer. Soundtrack Possible sequel The only mention of a third Happy Feet film comes from an interview, in which director George Miller was asked if he had any plans for Happy Feet Three. Home media The DVD, Blu-ray, and 3D Blu-ray release of Happy Feet Two were released on March 13, 2012 from Warner Home Video. Trivia/Goofs *The opening of the movie is similar to Bob Egusa's storyboard where Baby Mumble is dancing on the iceberg in the teaser trailer of the first film. *New characters that appeared in this film are Will, Bill, the Mighty Sven, Bryan the Beach Master, Shane, Darren, Bo, Atticus, Brokebeak, Francesco, Wayne the Challenger, and Eggbert. *They delivered the film to theaters under the code name Cold Package *The size of Lovelace's sweaters is changed throughout the movie. *Before Sven sings Dragostea Din Tei, he says that the song is in Spanish. As the song is actually in Romanian, he should have said Romanian instead of Spanish. *At the end of Happy Feet, Mumble seems to lose almost all of his chick down. In Happy Feet Two, he hasn't lost any. *This is the first and only Happy Feet film to not feature the opening intro themes of Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures since it was replaced by the Doomberg which was cracking in the beginning of the film. *This is the first Happy Feet movie to be released on DVD to not feature deleted scenes. But some can be seen in the animation reels of Happy Feet Two. *This is the only film in the series to be produced by Dr. D Studios. *Originally, the CGI-Looney Tunes short Daffy's Rhapsody was supposed to play with Happy Feet Two, but instead got switched with I Tawt I Taw A Putty Tat. *It is the first film in the series to be a box-office bomb at the box office. Quotes *'Sven: '''If you want it, you must will it. If you will it, it will be yours. *'Ramón: I hate this long-distance relationship! *'Atticus: '''Y'all best be apologizing, or I'm gonna tear you with a new nostril. *'Sven: 'Today is the victory. for defeat. *'Mumble: 'But there's plenty of reason to dance. *'Ramón: '(falling down to Carmen) My name is Ramón, ''Ramón Carlos Boyar Garcia Sanchez Santa Maria Nina Pa- ''(hits the ground) *'Ramón: ''I want to know what love is''. (singing) *'Lovelace: '''Brothers and sisters, penguins all. Everything in this world. No matter how big. no matter how small, is connected by the way we never expected. Dialogue *'Carmen:' Ramón, you're beautiful. *'Ramón:' Only on the outside. *'Ramón:' You, me, beautiful egg, now. *'Carmen:' You, me, fat chance. *'Ramón:''' I have a chance, and it's fat Gallery Videos Trailers= Happy Feet 2 Movie Trailer Official (HD) Happy Feet Two - Teaser Trailer 2 Happy Feet Two - Teaser Trailer 2 - 3D version|Teaser Trailer 2 (3D Version) image.png|Logo |-|TV Spots= Happy Feet Two TV Spot 1 Happy Feet Two TV Spot 2 Happy Feet Two TV Spot 3 See also *Happy Feet Two: The Video Game *Happy Feet Two (soundtrack) *Happy Feet (franchise) *Happy Feet Official Websites *Happy Feet Two official site *Happy Feet Two asian site *Official Spanish site Category:Movies Category:Media